wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Jump Force
Super Jump Force is an upcoming crossover movie created by Sega, Nintendo, Arc system works, Banpresto, Konami, Bungie, Atari, Marvel, Blizzard, Toho, Disney, Rooster Teeth, D.C., Shōnen, Toho, LucasArts, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Weekly Shōnen Jump. It is the movie based on prior events to Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Plot Introduction= Before the birth of Paul Gekko and the rise of the Eggman Empire, in the dawn of the 21st century, the Dark Calamity began when Dr. Klaus and his brother working on a project attempting to create a new video game and anime universe by combining the both Shōnen Jump, Nintendo, Toho, D.C., Marvel, Nickelodeon, Star Wars and Rooster Teeth universes. His experiment was a complete accident, as he died as his brother's experiment wiped out the original universe and recreated it. Zanza Klaus, Clear Klaus and Meyneth were the only beings to survive the destruction, and the Dyanis, Bionis and Mechonis emerged from the endless sea which creates the Xenoblade Universe. Every millennia one or more ancestral species unlock the secrets of hyperspace travel and open the Dyna Galaxy's galactic gate for exploration. The Force sensitives gather to form the Jedi Knights, Star Warriors, Digidestined, Dragon Warriors, Shinobi Kings, Pokemon Trainers, Duelists, Jinchūriki and Guardians dedicated to the preservation of peace and justice. |-|Anime Apocalypse= =Part 1= Following the aftermath of Darth Wredd's insurgency, in the year 140 ABY, Momoshiki Palpatine was busy making final preparations for Operation Departure, a plan to take control of the multiverse by taking over Earth with his massive and mighty warship, the Scavenger, that was to be leaving from planet Vegeta. However, with Operation Departure commenced, Momoahiko Palpatine and his group are pursued by Bardock who wants revenge on the legendary Empyrean, Shippuden for murdering his team. Bardock alone begins his assault on the Scavenger which was guarded by Freiza. During the assault, he succeeds in killing many of Frieza's minor soldiers to such an extent that Frieza, witnessing Bardock's actions with barely contained fury, orders for Zarbon to prepare his hoverpod for liftoff. Zarbon expresses confusion on why Frieza would want to leave the ship, although Frieza then subtly threatens Zarbon for questioning his orders, with Zarbon, intimidated by his boss, promptly making preparations. Frieza then emerges as one of Frieza's soldiers puts Bardock into a headlock, with the soldier releasing him, only for Bardock to give a speech on how the Saiyans are free from the tyrant, and then sending the Final Spirit Cannon to Frieza himself in a bid to avenge all those killed in the Momoshiki's name. Bardock seems about to change the future via his actions. However, Frieza counters the attack with his Supernova, which kills Bardock, many of his own soldiers, and destroys Planet Vegeta itself, all while uttering a maniacal laugh. As he is dying, Bardock sees one more vision of the future: his son Kakarot facing Frieza. Being assured that Kakarot would be the one to kill Frieza, Bardock gives a small smile as he disintegrates along with the planet. As the planet is on the verge of blowing up, Frieza continues laughing at its destruction, as well as telling Dodoria and Zarbon to watch the "beautiful fireworks" as Momoshiki's ship departs to the Dyna System. =Part 2= Mega Man ZX Shippuden News Flash Screenshot.png|Devil Gundam in Flashbacks Mega Man ZX Shippuden News Flash Screenshot 2.png|Godzilla Earth in Mega Man ZX Shippuden Mega Man ZX Shippuden News Flash Screenshot 3.png|Mothra in Mega Ma nZX Shippuden Mega Man ZX Shippuden News Flash Screenshot 4.png|Exif Ships appeared at planet Dens Mega Man ZX Shippuden News Flash Screenshot 5.png|Sauron's army fighting against the Mushroom Kingdom's army Mega Man ZX Shippuden News Flash Screenshot 6.png|Gon and Killua in Mega Man ZX Shippuden After arriving at the right coordinates, Momoshiki seems about to proceed as planned. However, the Resistance movement pursues the Scavenger in order to locate kill Momoshiki due to his influence on him. This failed when the reincarnated Galactic Empire started wreaking havoc across the multiverse and overwhelmed the Resistance. When Momoshiki was defeated and yet injured, Paul Gekko has his dying moments placing the curse on the entire multiverse which he dubs it the "Reincarnation Ōtsutsuki" and planned by letting his descendants take their name as Momoshiki and Paul's ship; the Scavenger crashed landed on planet Dens. By the time the ship crash landed into Dens in what would later become the continent of Izumo, Momoshiki Palpatine survived and realized that he managed to out smart the resistance by crash landing into Dens as his hiding spot. In the wake of the impact, surviving dinosaurs were walking yet seeing the wreckage of the enormous interior of the Scavenger and entering it as a shelter and seeing the huge rainbow in the sky. As the surviving dinosaurs passed away, many people and animals have discovered the new technologies within the ship and found Momoshiki Palpatine sleeping on his bed. When Momoshiki Palpatine woke up, he saw many people and animals bowing and worshiping him like he was their god. Momoshiki Palpatine began teaching them how to use technologies for both good and evil purposes resulting a establishment of the super civilization and super monarchy called the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Imperial palace of the Mushroom Kingdom, Momoshiki Palpatine was using his time wisely to complete his plan for total domination of the multiverse. At the dawn of the 21st century and by the time the people of the Mushroom Kingdom needed heroes and villains to enhance their abilities to use technologies, Momoshiki Palpatine taught many people how to make characters from anime, manga, movies and video games come to life by creating the device to make the characters look realistic called the Prometheus Goggles. The most infamous among the anime characters was Godzilla, an unstoppable monster that killed the barbarians and saving the lives of many across the Mushroom Kingdom before disappearing into the ocean. An alien race known as the Exif arrived on the Earth during this time, aiming to convert humanity to its religion in its time of great despair. This was followed by the appearance of the Bilusaludo, a technologically advanced race seeking to immigrate to Dens. The Bilusaludo promised that if humanity would grant them asylum on Dens, they would rid the planet of Godzilla. By 2046, the Bilusaludo were close to completing their ultimate anti-Godzilla weapon: Mechagodzilla. However, Godzilla breached the facility in Hamamatsu before Mechagodzilla could be activated, and the Bilusaludo were forced to abandon their creation. This decisive defeat of the United Earth at Godzilla's hands was the final straw, and the planet's central government organized a desperate plan to evacuate 15,000 humans from the planet and search for a new homeworld elsewhere in the universe. 10,000 passengers boarded the Oratio, bound for Kepler-452, while another 5,000 were to board the Aratrum, bound for Tau Ceti-e. As young Haruo Sakaki was being escorted onto the Aratrum by Daichi Tani, he witnessed Godzilla appear over the horizon and obliterate one of the shuttles heading toward the ship with his atomic breath. The shuttle crashed to the ground and destroyed the bus carrying Haruo's parents to the ship. Haruo never forgot what happened to his parents, and developed a burning desire to avenge their deaths and destroy Godzilla. |-|Epilogue= =Great Grand Civil War= Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the Mushroom Kingdom, likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". King Shuigang I have crowned Eggman Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. Anakin Ōtsutsuki's evolution into Darth Baron is complete and Padmé Seika died after giving birth to twin sons. At the same time, Murakumo Gekko was born as Paul Gekko after the rise of the Eggman Empire. Characters *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons **Omi **Raimundo **Kimiko **Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Velvet Crowe *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou *Seres *Eizen *Eleanor Hume *Laphicet *Saya Uzuki *Renato Clan **Renato Clan Leader **Lily Renato **Magarita Renato **Anakin Renato **Prince Maxus **Ace Renato **Dan Renato **Cassandra Uzumaki **Elena Uzumaki **Yulia **Makoto **Laser Dhaos ***Lucas Hunter ***Paul Renato ***Zach Renato *Shimiza Clan **Hien Shimiza **Raikō Shimiza **Raimei Shimiza **Ricardo Shimiza **Jam **Irei Shimizu **Koohii **Mikoto Nishina *Mizu Clan **Kiri no Mikoto **Yurin **Izumo Mizu **Bellri **Maya Ōtsutsuki **Mia Ōtsutsuki **Hinako Shijou *Juppongatana **Shishio Makoto **Seta Sōjirō **Kariwa Henya **Honjō Kamatari **Komagata Yumi **Yūkyūzan Anji **Sawagejō Chō **Sadojima Hōji **Fuji **Saizuchi *Six Comrades **Sargent Banjin **Otowa **Gein **Yatsume **Kujiranami *Mushroom Kingdom Oniwabanshū **Kashiwazaki Nenji *Tokyo Oniwabanshū **Shinomori Aoshi **Han'nya **Shikijō **Beshimi **Hyottoko *Kyoto Oniwabanshū **Makimachi Misao **Kurojo **Shirojo **Masukame **Omine *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime **Okita Gentatsu **Kaori Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka *King Piccolo **King Piccolo ZX *Satan Necrophades *Satan Kaiju *Godzilla Category:Anime Series Category:Fanon Category:Movies